


Sanders Sides One Shots!

by Charlie_Frown



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Frown/pseuds/Charlie_Frown
Summary: My first AO3 fic, so I'm still figuring stuff out! Let me know what tags to add and stuff like that to properly mark it- I'll do my best on my own but I'm still learning! I ship/am willing to write everything besides Remus X Roman. I don't usually do smut! I take requests! These fics will also be posted on my Quotev (PanickingPancakes) as well as my brand new writing/art Tumblr (koala-care-bear)! Love y'all!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Sanders Sides One Shots!

**Author's Note:**

> This first one was written a LONG time ago- I've improved a lot since then but I still wanted to share! I believe this was written.. New Years day of 2018?? Yikes.

The ball dropped in an hour. All the sides had stayed up late- despite Logan's complaints- to watch the show. The sides, even Deceit and Remy, gathered in one section of the mindscape. This place looked very similar to Thomas's living room, though the room was slightly extended to hold room for the two unexpected guests.

Though there were plenty of traits for Virgil to interact with, he felt like he'd be unwanted, because the sides had already gathered in groups and begun socializing with one another. All sides were all busying themselves and having fun. Roman and Logan were playing darts, arguing over weather you should play it for fun or try and find strategies for optimum success. Deceit was playing games on his phone, and Remy had, in the short time he'd been there, had invited some other characters from Thomas's shorts like Percy the Printer, Thomas's 'Brain', and a few others. And yes, Remy brought alcohol and yes, they were all doing shots, but in some odd Russian-roulette form he'd never seen before.

For a moment, but only for a moment, something felt off. He nearly immediately noticed the problem, how could he not have noticed that his best friend was missing sooner? He knew it was unlikely for Patton to miss any event at all unless something was seriously wrong.

~~

Patton sat alone in his room. Usually, you can feel Patton's emotions whenever you were close by him. Well, at least the emotion he was pretending to feel. But on days like today, when he just couldn't hold it in any longer, his emotions could fill an entire room. That's why when there were days like today, Patton stayed in his room. If any of his friends were to walk in on one of his off days, it would be hurting them as well. Patton didn't want to hurt them, so he hurt himself instead.

He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The usual bright and happy feeling of the room completely drained. He hadn't been present since the previous day, which is why is startled him so bad when there was a knock at his door after almost a complete day of silence, other than himself.

"Go away." His voice sounded pained, and though he tried to hide it, it was clear he'd been crying.

It scared Patton to death that the person on the other side of the door might want to come in. No matter which side it was, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone just because he couldn't keep his act together.

He knocked again,"Pat, please. I just wanna talk." Although their voices were the same, he recognized it immediately

"I can't let you in Virge, I'm sorry. I don't- I just.. can't hurt you" He said the last part in barely a whisper

"Pat, I know. You don't have to hide it, I know all about it- why you do this." Patton let out an audible gasp, Virgil paused for only a second before continuing, "Pat I know you don't want to hurt me but please, just let me in."

At this point, Patton had gotten off his bed and was now standing by the door his voice not going above a whisper.

"No, Virgil, I can't."

"Pat please!" You could sense the sadness in his voice, he was begging, desperate to try and bring his friend the slightest bit of comfort.

Virgil stood there for a few seconds before hearing the click of a lock, and slowly Patton twisted the doorknob.

As soon has it opened, the sadness that had been contained in the room rushed out, the black aura colliding with the happy vibes brought by the rest of the mindscape. Though it was soon contained again as Virgil shut the door behind him.

He had to admit, he got immediately sadder as he stepped in the room. But it wasn't the aura, no, it was Patton himself. Just seeing the boy filled him with a sadness that can't be described. The dried tears staining his cheeks, the new one forming in his eyes, the way his lip quivered, biting back the pain.

But when Virgil had entered the room, he knew he couldn't hide it from everyone anymore. He immediately crashed into Virgil's chest, making him stagger back a step, but quickly regaining his balance as he hugged his friend, the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone before. They stood there for a few minutes, Virgil held the other, running his fingers through the others hair, trying his best to comfort his friend, something he knew very little about.

Virgil noticed just how tired Patton was, and Virgil himself wasn't beaming with energy either. He led Patton to his bed, climbing in beside him. Virgil comforted his friend the best he could, anyway he knew how, and before long, Patton was asleep. Curled up, his head leaning against Virgil's chest.

Virgil silently conjured his phone and checked the time, 12:01, January first. A smile played at his lips as he kissed the top of Patton's head.

"Happy new years."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was bad haha sorry about that. Anyways- that was my first one shot! (Is that what their called? Oh no- what if it isn't? Do I need to change the name of this fic-?) Anyways, feel free to let me know some tags I might need to add as I'm not entirely too sure how this site works yet... well, bye for now!


End file.
